The Light Within
by wavingthroughawindow
Summary: Even in the darkest places, the light inside Aelin refuses to go out. Of course, that razor-sharp wit and sarcasm sticks with her as well. Set after EoS. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.**

* * *

His Fireheart, his mate, his equal.

Not a day went by when Rowan didn't think of Aelin. He was, of course, making the perilous journey to rescue her. He would find her, he would find her, he would find her. Or so he told himself. He would have to find her. And he would claim her again.

But amidst all the journeying, amidst the Valg demons and foot soldiers he killed every day, and all the bloodshed, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. What was Aelin doing now? It was a game he played with himself on the hard days, the ones where her absence was most raw and hurt him more badly than a dagger or an arrow could. What was Aelin up to?

Maeve, that gods-damned bitch, had her. But surely Maeve wouldn't tangle with her right away… no, that would be Cairn's job. Cairn, fucking Cairn, would be the one hurting her in unimaginable ways. Fenrys might be of some help. He hoped so, for her sake, that he could fight the blood oath, but in the end, he knew his faith would be ill-placed. Fenrys was powerful, but Maeve was far more powerful in every way.

But Aelin… oh, Aelin. His very own fire-breathing bitch queen. Aelin would not give up, he was certain. No, Aelin would keep fighting, fighting and fighting until fight was simply impossible anymore. He couldn't help but feel a sort of wicked delight when he thought of Cairn's situation. Oh, that male did _not_ know what he was getting into. Who he was entangling with.

Aelin would make sarcastic remarks and cheeky retorts at every turn, and Cairn… oh, he would not be pleased. Which would only fuel Aelin even more. He did so want to be there, just to see Cairn's face.

And then he would scoop up his wife in his arms and hold her up to the sun, let her feel her victory. And then they would hold each other and never let go, all the way to heaven or hell. Probably hell.

But even if he only got one more moment with Aelin… oh, he would give anything for that one more moment. He didn't care if they both died together afterwards.

He loved his wife. He knew that. And he seriously wondered, what was Aelin doing right now?

Aelin was getting her back whipped. Again.

Each tremor sent her back to Endovier, but she struggled and she fought and she kept it together, maintaining that icy mask she had worn this whole time, not letting anyone see her emotions.

She hated it. Oh, gods, she hated it. They were torturing her, trying to break her in every way possible. She refused to break. She would not break. She was the heir of ash and fire, and she bowed to no one or nothing, save her crown. But it was hard. It was a fight every single day.

Rowan was right. Cairn was a sadistic bitch. He possessed no humanity whatsoever. Fenrys… well, he was trying his best, but it wasn't enough. And she could see the toll it was taking on him. Thankfully, she had yet to meet Maeve, though she didn't feel very thankful at the moment. Whatever the hell this was, it was nothing to be grateful for.

Yet - yet even in darkness, there were small victories. She savored these. It was these moments which were getting her through this prison. Each time she sent Cairn away with his tail between his legs… each time she made him tremble… oh, gods. She lived for these moments. Not just because they were the only victories she was earning these days, but also… they made her feel like Rowan was with her, rolling his eyes at her. And in these dreams she would flash that mischievous smile at him, and he would just glare, and then they would surge for each other and hold each other like there was no tomorrow. Gods. She wished Rowan was here with her. Rowan, Lysandra, Aedion, Elide, Dorian, Chaol, even the witch, Manon. But especially Rowan.

She held the small victories close.

Aelin climbed off the table they had strapped her to, thoroughly exhausted and defeated. But she would not give in, she would not let them see her defeat. She stretched her arms wide and grinned wickedly at Cairn, causing him to spit on the floor in fury.

"Congratulations, would you like a medal?" Cairn asked Aelin as she licked the blood off her arms and flashed a taunting smile at him.

"I'd say yes, but I really don't think a medal is an adequate reward for this," Aelin mused, taking another lick. "I mean, this _is_ mostly my blood, but there is some of yours in here." She gestured to a long, jagged cut on his arm, courtesy of her. "I should get a _crown_ for allowing such filth to enter my mouth."

"Watch it," Cairn said, glaring at her. Oh, she was enjoying this.

"What, watch you experience the sweet taste of defeat? I'd love to, Cairn," Aelin replied.

"Would you like to see the Queen sooner? You should be _grateful_ for every damn minute of torture, grateful that I'm elongating your pathetic existence."

She rolled her eyes. "I would actually love to see Maeve," she said. "But seeing as you're not going to take me to her, why don't you relay a message to her for me?"

"No," he replied.

"Tell her that her little minion is not breaking me, Aelin, Queen of the Wildfire. Tell her to do her own dirty work next time, rather than send a filthy prick like you."

"Son of a…" he spat, glaring at the floor. "I see why my queen thought you worth imprisoning," he said.

"That's right, you do," Aelin said cheerfully. "Beautiful, clever, and _awesome_ , clearly Maeve was jealous." She paused. "Why wouldn't she be?" she added.

The look on his face said _Oh no she fucking didn't._ Aelin smiled. Victory was hers. And Cairn knew it. She only wished Rowan were here to see it. Rowan, who had worked so hard to undo Cairn's evil doings. Rowan, who deserved it more than anything.

But the only thing she could do now was to honor her memories of him. The playful teasing and banter they had experienced. And she would.

So she kept her cheerful, mocking face plastered on as Cairn strapped the iron mask to her face. She did not flinch as he slammed her into the iron box again. And when he swore at her, slamming the box shut, she actually laughed. Laughed.

There was nothing happy about her situation. But whatever victories she could get, she would take. She could use the laughter, the happiness, the triumph.

She would need it more then ever.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! What did you think?**

 **Props to SpellCleaver for giving me an excellent prompt to work with! I saw "Congratulations, would you like a medal?" on that list, and I immediately thought of Aelin. Oh, she would have so much fun retorting to that one.**

 **As you can tell, I'm very excited for Throne of Glass 7 and I'm dying each day it doesn't come out. If you have any feels/theories about Tower of Dawn or ToG7, feel free to PM me. I'd love to discuss.**

 **Thanks to SpellCleaver for betaing! That's all, and stay beautiful!**


End file.
